Gabriel Van Helsing SHRPG (S1-S1)
Gabriel Van Helsing has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events and history of the Van Helsing film, as well as its novelization, and comic book and animated prequels, are taken in as canon and some creative liberty has been used for the character, such as the events after the film as well as backstory of Gabriel. Gabriel van Helsing is the main character of the Van Helsing film, and is currently controlled by SHRPG writer/creator Jack "TBNY" Bauer. Chapter History See the Patrick Bateman back-story “The moment I’ll get out of this body, The Dark Saint will pay. It’s been known I can lose my temper.” - Gabriel Van Helsing thoughts, while trapped in the body of Patrick Bateman Earlier Life Long ago, the Archangel Gabriel was once called upon to slay the hidden evils in the world while hiding from all of humanity. When he was cast down on Earth, Gabriel command a human host since his angelic form could never been seen by human eyes, but could by supernaturalistic means. The form he had chosen was that of a dying man, who saw Gabriel in his true form and offered his body to be the Archangel’s vessel, a physical body that would be possessed by Gabriel. Over the next hundreds and thousands of years, Gabriel continued the fight against the forces of darkness that plagued the world by becoming the best warrior against the forces of darkness. He also had become a master of skills that made him more than a match for any foe, human or supernatural. One of the main methods he would use time and time again was use many assumed names and often would go and disappear, preparing himself into going into a hibernation-like sleep until he was needed again. However the downside was that, whenever he had gone into his hibernation-like state, the life he had lived up to that point washed away and wiped his memory state clean, allowing Gabriel to live with a new name and identity the next time he awakes. Unanswered Questions In 1882, lying on the steps of the Vatican in Rome and almost half-dead with no memories of his life prior to that moment, a man was taken in by the Knights of the Holy Order. The man was suffering from amnesia and the only hints to his past were a strange ring he had worn on his left little finger, marked by a seal that resembled a dragon, and vague memories of fighting Romans in 73 A.D. in Masada. The man was known as Gabriel Van Helsing, a fearless monster hunter that had been working for the Knights of the Holy Order for quite some time. The Knights of the Holy Order was a clandestine organization dedicated in fighting the forces of darkness that existed in the world. Van Helsing would go back into training then back into the field and everything that he did become more familiar as time went by. However, he had beginning to hate his job fairly quickly; to everyone back in the Vatican, his subjects may have been monsters, but whenever he killed them, he had to watch as they turned back into the men they were before they were changed. His superiors refused to let him go, despite the rather annoying fact that Van Helsing commonly killed his opponents despite explicit orders to bring them back for possible treatment for their conditions. Dr. Moreau In 1888, after the unintentionally killing of Mr. Edward Hyde aka Dr. Henry Jekyll in Paris, he is found guilty by the authorities but is given the opportunity of escape by the priests. Van Helsing then proceeds to escape through the sewers to stay at a secluded room. During the night he hears a woman’s scream and ventures to track it down where she is being dragged towards a chimney as Van Helsing gives chase. He tries to help the woman by attacking with his Tojo Buzzsaws and releases her, only to see woman grabbed once more by an invisible force. It throws both her and Van Helsing through a window. The woman is killed in the fall, and Van Helsing is once again hunted by the authorities. Undaunted, he proceeds to chase the invisible force, guided by screams and destruction left in its wake. Van Helsing wonders aloud "Why is it monsters never run into bodice shops?", as the invisible monster enters the morgue. The people and the police surround the building, and Van Helsing escapes through the sewers once again, only to find himself faced with the invisible murderer. The monster drags him into the water, and they travel through the canal until they fall into a cage trap. Van Helsing easily escapes, but finds himself between cages and bars, corpses and monsters, and half-beasts and half-humans. He states that he has “finally and fully sensed evil”. Documents on a nearby desk reveal that the creature is named "Beathán". It says that he was injected with a serum of invisibility. Van Helsing even remembers having heard a Vatican report about an incident of an Englishman becoming invisible in west Sussex. Van Helsing learns that he is in the secret laboratory of someone named Dr. Moreau. He suddenly finds himself with the doctor, about to feed the invisible monster. They discourse about the creation of the chimeras in his laboratory. Van Helsing states that it isn't his job to kill him and his creations, but he will arrest him for the matter. Moreau, however, is not fazed, and releases "Beathán". Van Helsing fights him, first turning him visible with the antidote of the invisibility serum Moreau invented and later with his own weapons. The fight becomes violent as time passes, and the monster, now visible, releases the rest of the Moreau's creations. Van Helsing then proceeds to fight all of them. Through spiritual talk, however, the woman Van Helsing encountered before tells him that the monster is her husband, transformed into a frog-like beast by the Doctor, and that he must relieve the beast from his torment. Moreau takes the confusion to his advantage, and he escapes without being seen leaving his laboratory to be destroyed. Van Helsing and "Beathán" managed to escape, and Van Helsing briefly ponders taking the beast with him to the Vatican. Finally, he reports that he "put forth all effort in trying to capture it and failed"; while in reality he just let the monster free. Van Helsing ends his report stating that he hadn't sleep in 53 hours. Count Dracula Van Helsing returns to the Vatican where he would be assigned his next mission: he would be sent to Transylvania to help Anna Valerius to destroy Count Vladislaus Dracula, a vampire that was impervious to the normal methods of killing a vampire. If Count Dracula wasn’t killed by the Valerius family, otherwise many generations of the family would never go to Heaven. This was because one of Anna's ancestors vowed that his family would never rest in peace until Dracula is dead. Anna's brother, Velkan Valerious, actively searches for various monsters that Dracula had employed to kill them. Van Helsing takes Friar Carl with him, an intelligent but bumbling friar who creates inventions for the Knights of the Holy Order and for Van Helsing himself. The two arrive in a town where they meet Anna, who was now the last Velarius alive after Velkan fell into a river whilst fighting a werewolf. However during the introduction and where he had introduced himself, Dracula's three brides attack the town in broad daylight, but Van Helsing kills one of them after a prolong battle by using a specially made selective fire crossbow and firing its arrows while it was covered in holy water. Anna reluctantly accepts Van Helsing's help and takes him to her castle home. That night, a werewolf shows up turning out to be in fact Velkan, having been bitten by the previous wolf. Van Helsing shows up and Velkan Wolf retreats to the nearby Castle Frankenstein with Van Helsing and Anna in pursuit. They find out that Velkan was being used by Dracula and strapped into a special machine, in order for Velkan to act as a conductor for electricity to bring Dracula's children to life. The process works briefly, but the children begin to die shortly after birth. Anna releases Velkan but he becomes a werewolf again while Van Helsing meets Dracula, who addresses him as Gabriel. Van Helsing stabs him with a stake and then burns him with a holy cross to no effect. Van Helsing and Anna escape but fall into an underground cavern, discovering a creature hiding from Dracula. They find out from the Creature that he was created by Dr. Victor Frankenstein to be the conductor of Dracula’s machine. Anna suggests killing the Creature, but Van Helsing decides to take him to Rome to protect him from Dracula. Picking up Carl, the group head off in horse-drawn carriages but the remaining brides and Velkan Wolf chase after them. The carriage falls down a ravine with the brides pursuing it but only discovering it is a decoy with a box of stakes inside. The carriage hits the ground and explodes, catapulting the stakes in all directions, some of which impale one of them, killing her. Race Against Time The real carriage containing the group nearly gets away, but the werewolf appears and set the carriage on fire. Van Helsing fires his weapons on the werewolf and kills him. Anna finds Velkan shortly before he dies; she also discovers Van Helsing was bitten in the process and will become a werewolf by the next full moon. Anna is then kidnapped by Aleera, the last of the Brides, who bargains with Anna for the Creature. Instead, Van Helsing knocks the Creature out and places him in a tomb to keep him from being stolen, and then he and Carl sneak inside Dracula's palace where a ball is occurring. Van Helsing rescues Anna from being bitten, but discovers the Creature has already been captured by some of Dracula's undead vampires, while the others are sent after Van Helsing and the others. The undead are destroyed by a weapon created by Carl that releases a bright exploding lightsource. The trio returns to Anna's castle and Carl explains that Dracula was the son of Anna's ancestor. Dracula was first mysteriously murdered in 1462, however made a covenant with the Devil and was reborn as a vampire. Carl also explains that though Anna's ancestor made the vow, he couldn't kill his own son. Instead, he banished Dracula to an icy fortress of no return, but then the Devil gave him wings. Anna's ancestor, however, left clues in the castle, so future generations could kill Dracula. Carl also found a picture of a werewolf and vampire fighting, but was unable to explain it. The group then discovers the doorway to Dracula's lair, a large map owned by Anna's deceased father and a missing piece is in the possession of van Helsing, who received it from the Vatican prior to journeying to Transylvania. The three of them then travel through the door way to find an icy fortress: Castle Dracula. Once inside Van Helsing sees the Creature being dragged to the equipment that been on the roof and are unable to free him, but the Creature then explains that Dracula has a werewolf cure. Anna and Carl force a captured Igor, Dr. Frankenstein's traitorous servant, to take them to the cure, but only to be attacked by Aleera. Carl heads off with the cure to find Van Helsing, who must kill Dracula and receive the cure before the final stroke of midnight, or he will permanently become a werewolf. Identity Revealed Van Helsing manages to free the Creature but is attacked by Dracula in his true winged demonic form and Dracula's children are brought to life by the occurring rain storm. Van Helsing, transformed into a werewolf, fights Dracula until the full moon is blocked out by clouds. Dracula takes this opportunity to reveal that Van Helsing was the Left Hand of God, another name for the Archangel Gabriel, and it was he who killed him in the 1400s. Dracula attempts to get Van Helsing to be his partner. He refuses, returns to his werewolf form when the moon comes out again, and killing Dracula and his children after Wolf Van Helsing bites into the neck of Dracula. Anna rushes in with the cure, after receiving it from Carl, and races to save Van Helsing, but he attacks and kills her in werewolf form. However, she has managed to inject him with the cure and restoring him back to humanity; he holds her body in his arms and in mourning over what had happened. By the next afternoon, Van Helsing, whom had been healed by the werewolf's venom that still running through his body, and Carl cremate Anna's body by the ocean shore, honoring Anna's unfulfilled desire to see the ocean. Van Helsing briefly sees a vision of Anna and her family in Heaven, before him and Carl head off back to Rome while the Creature departs on a raft into the ocean, heading off to an unknown journey. Once he had returned back to Rome, Van Helsing had confronted one of the major priests for the Knights of the Holy Order about what Dracula had mention to him. It is there when he was given the full truth and his memories were restored. World War II Gabriel had continued to work for the Knights of the Holy Order as Gabriel Van Helsing in the dawn of the new century before being passed on as leader of the Knights prior to the start of World War II, which became a big part in Gabriel’s life. Before the war had even started, he was living a quiet life in Europe in a small village which he lived with the common folk and was starting to enjoy his pseudo-human life, as he started to live among humans but never become one even though he possesses human-like emotions. It was also doing this time where Gabriel had begun to see a woman and started to date her. On the night of November the 9th 1938, Gabriel along with his girlfriend were visiting a town when word had broken out of a German diplomat had been shot and killed. This lead to the Nazi regime to began to destroy all Jewish owned businesses, houses, and place of worships. While trying to escape the town with his girlfriend, Gabriel was caught in a blast and was knocked unconsciousness for several days after being sent rocking towards a brick wall and his head slammed against the brick wall. It would be almost several months before Gabriel would have awoken (as the blow to the head caused him to go into a coma) and found that girlfriend had been brutally killed, which he found out about her killing was that she had been drained of her blood caused from what appeared to be a powerful gash that swiped along her throat. This led to the discovery that the Nazi regime began the secret use of werewolves in their takeovers. Gabriel also found out that two other Nazi nations, Romania and Japan, had begun to employ supernatural forces as well including to the start of World War II. Romania began to use vampires while Japan had begun to use mind-controlled vengeance ghosts to their bidding as well. Revenge Gabriel, very grief stricken, decided to get back into the game and began to hunt down and kill the supernatural forces being employed by the Axis powers, full knowing that Nazis using supernatural creatures was pure evil but they were also crossing another line and knew he had to stop it. It took him almost several months to learn about the Nazi regime and their deal with the supernatural but what shocked him was that the attacks were low key. Gabriel headed to Rome where, upon arriving, he would meet up with his old friend Carl, still alive and well at age of eighty-nine years old and was still working for the Knights of the Holy Order. Carl had given Gabriel a pair of modified Colt Peacemakers that he called Creep Stoppers and explained the details to him. Using the new weapons and all of the intel he gathered over the months, he would then go into combat by secretly working within a small military squadron that was touring around Europe. Gabriel kept to himself and barely anyone knew why he was there only that it involved life and death and that he was supposedly under direct orders from President Franklin D. Roosevelt. While he was a loner within this group of soldiers, it was over the next couple of years he would have gotten to know the soldiers and became friends with them. One of the soldiers, Elias Voorhees, was the first to notice that Gabriel would leave in mid-battle and rush off to someplace. During one of these battles, Elias became mortally wounded in a battle. He had witnessed and seen Gabriel rampaging through hoards on vampires, werewolves and the mind-controlled vengeance ghosts. Elias helps Gabriel in the battle for a brief amount of time but was shot in the chest after a Nazi foot soldier, whom Gabriel then killed, had tried to kill him. Gabriel leaves himself with no other choice then to use his powers on Elias, restoring the dying soldier health and granted some of Gabriel's own prolonged years and agelessness at the expense of his own prolong life since the main clause in using his powers in his human form would drain him of his own prolong life. Because of this throughout the rest of the war, Elias was with Gabriel and had his back no matter what, risking his life. He knew that Elias was now someone he could trust. Around the end of World War II, Gabriel, Elias, and the rest of the squad had found themselves at the base of operations of the Nazi regime’s supernatural forces, an old but familiar castle in Transylvania, but neither Gabriel nor Elias could think what would happen next. The Leap Gabriel had secretly gotten onto the Castle Dracula grounds, taking out a few heavily armed guards before moving onwards with the squad. They engaged in a firefight with the enemy while Gabriel made his way towards the back of castle where he could feel a powerful evil being conjured up. Once he had gotten there, he fired his Creep Stoppers at the mystics that the Nazis had employed to perform the evil they had conjured up only to find out it had been too late and before he had known it, Gabriel felt his soul being ripped out of his body and found himself being transported into somewhere else and into a new body, where the mind and body he was now in was one that was both psychotic and dangerous. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG, Season One Swapped Lives When Gabriel found himself as Patrick Bateman, he saw it was now Halloween 2008 and he was at some club in New York City. After dispatching a man who knew Bateman and then taking a cab home, Gabriel puzzled to himself as to where Elias was, little did he know that he was still alive and well. Regular Appearance Gabriel stands at six foot two inches tall and weighs about one hundred ninety five pounds and has a well-built and tone muscular built. He has short brown hair and hazel color eyes. He is often dressed in entirely in black and wears a long black leather trenchcoat. In addition in dressing in black, he wears black leather gloves and often with a black bandana with a strange insignia on it that covers his face, but not his eyes, and a black fedora. As Patrick Bateman While struck in Bateman’s body, Gabriel stands at six foot two and weighs two hundred and fifteen pounds. He has a well-tone and muscular body type. He has dark brown hair that’s often slicked back and green/brown eyes. While Bateman only wears highly expensive designer made suits and clothing, Gabriel has taken in account his own fashion sense, mixing the two aspects while being in the body of Patrick Bateman. Trademark Gear Despite being heavily trained to use all sorts of weapons that work against the undead, Gabriel mainly uses specially made weaponry that Carl and the Knights of the Holy Order had made for him. His best weapons against the supernatural are his "Creep Stoppers", Auto-Crossbow, and his Tojo Buzzsaws. The “Creep Stoppers” Although not his current procession, Gabriel holds in his procession a pair of modified versions of the Colt Peacemaker revolvers nicknamed “Creep Stoppers”. Most notably about the “Creep Stoppers" is that they are retool and re-chambered in .45 Magnum and are double action revolvers, allowing Gabriel to fire without cocking the hammer back. On the revolvers’ grips are crosses on both sides of the grip. Both of the grip crosses can activate a secretive close-quarter weapon within the gun itself after it is compressed. One side activates a duel-edged serrated knife, while the other side has a curved handle blade that glides out like a switchblade. Along with the duel-edged serrated knives and curved handle blades, the grips themselves are brass based as well, also adding some small bullet-like spikes. Auto-Crossbow This is highly advanced crossbow can fire many arrows in rapid succession, due to gas propulsion, like some machine guns. It can spring open and be ready for use, as shown when Van Helsing in the movie pulls it out of a bag, and the crossbow's head snaps open, in order to fire at Dracula's Brides. It does need to be reloaded, and its arrows can be dipped in holy water and fired at vampires, killing them. This was demonstrated when Van Helsing killed Marishka, one of the brides of Dracula. She was the first one of the brides to face her downfall. The Tojo Buzzsaws For hand-to-hand fighting, Gabriel uses a pair of identical miniature handheld buzzsaws. Each weapon features a circular blade with retractable teeth, attached to a handgrip, with a pneumatic lever that, when squeezed, causes the blade to spin to improve its cutting power. These blades are very sharp, easily cutting through flesh and bone, and can also be detached from the handgrip and thrown through the air, similar to a Japanese shuriken. For example one could remove the blade perform a throwing action such as pinning someone up against a wall who is a few feet away. Category:Gabriel Van Helsing (SH) Category:Angels Category:Badass Heroes Category:Isaac Davis (SH)